Two Worlds, One bond
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: (Ikevamp MCxArthur and Ikesen MCxNobunaga) When you miss someone sometimes fate conspires to bring you back together.


**AN: Hi, I'm not dead just busy. So this is an impulse work because I can't concentrate if I don't write it down (no wonder Arthur is one of my Ikevamp husbands). This is my first Ikemen series fanfiction her in . Anyway I based the "canon"/main love interests out of the winner of the general elections of Ikevamp and Ikesen (I also love Ikesen but I only have time for 1 otome game now). But since Mitsuhide's route is not yet out in English (and I don't want to spoil myself) the main love interest in this story is the Devil King himself Oda Nobunaga (to be fair he's my first love in the cybird ikemen series). I haven't finished Arthur's route yet (as of this writing I'm still waiting for Chapter 19) but I hope I could do him justice (I was just 4 chapters in before falling in love with him and declaring him my digital husband). This was inspired by Xathia's fanfiction "1582 meets the 1890s" I just added my own twist to it but the original idea came from her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ikemen series, just my OC name for Ikevamp's MC (since I don't know what her canon name is I gave her the name Michiru).**

**Japan, Sengoku Jidai era, 1580s**

**In Sasuke's room**

Sasuke had stretched his body when he arrived back to the Sengoku era. In his hidden compartments held several papers that was his holy grail. When he briefly returned to the present while caring for his friend who had suffered from both Amnesia and a broken heart from leaving the love of her life behind. His professor enthusiastically gave him several documents of cutting edge research on the potential to control wormholes and its related effects to time travel and alternate universes. When he brought up his worry that it may have a butterfly effect, his professor told him that there's always a gray area where history is muddled up and as long as he was careful not to leave evidence of his adventures then he doesn't think there is any problem.

But oh the potentials.

Especially now when there is at the very least a ceasefire with both sides respectfully agreeing to talk and have feasts together with Mai playing as the main mediator and him as her assistant. Despite the fact that she was in a committed and loving relationship with Oda Nobunaga, she has sufficiently proven to both sides that her loyalty is to peace for all and if either side violates that, they wouldn't be seeing her for days. To his amusement all warlords couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her even if she was already unavailable.

He'll have to start work soon if he wants to give an output in the next meeting.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Azuchi Castle's Tenshu.**

Today was my free day that I reluctantly took. I'm not used to doing nothing, it had made me uneasy and feel useless. Maybe a part of my 21st century self couldn't go away.

"Why don't you try meditating or sketching? I gave you this free day to relax fireball." I could still feel his deep voice whisper in my ear after our morning kisses.

"Nobu you know me I feel I need to do something."

"Then take this time to rest, its already bad enough that Hideyoshi wouldn't take one. I don't need to worry about you being overworked." His lips nipped at my nape before gently guiding me to lie on my belly. Before I could ask his hands began to massage my back.

"Mmm…"

"There we go fireball. Relax...relax for me."

Soon he had to get up and go to a war council. And so here I am in our Tenshu trying to find something to calm my mind down to try to get myself to relax.

My eyes then spotted my modern day handbag that came with me here.

Maybe today is a time for nostalgia.

I took my bag and my hand instantly goes to my travel magazine on the hottest warlords of the Sengoku Jidai. When he found out that Sasuke was also from the 21st Century and after there was a ceasefire between both sides (that was looking promising towards actual peace) Nobu asked him more technical questions that I couldn't give him. What fascinated him was how magazine paper could be so glossy and how the contents could be printed out on such a surface.

_"Mai, out of curiosity, why did you buy this traveler's guide edition instead of any of the regular travel books?"_

_"Maybe she was already in love with me and was wishing for some way to meet." I lightly slapped Nobunaga as he just laughed it away and continued to smirk._

_"For your information, it had nothing to do with you. My sister is a travel blogger and works for in the travel industry. She noticed that its not the history itself that is boring but rather its the way that its presented that can be boring. So she and her friends and co-workers came up with this travel guide magazine. Only instead of celebrities - celebrities are people who are famous and celebrated in our time Nobu - its the Sengoku Era warlords."_

_"That's unusual but quite clever."_

_"Why do you say that Sasuke?"_

_"Because Lord Nobunaga, in our time travel guide books - books meant to guide travelers - more often simply state facts and how to talk to people in their language. They don't often present historical figures, such as yourself, in a way that people from our time could really appreciate."_

_"Is that so?"_

"Mai?" Oh back so soon? I felt him embrace me as I felt his head rest on my shoulder.

"Who are you reading about now?"

"Not really reading, I'm more of looking into things that my sister might have written or thought of when making this." Now that I do have the time to reflect and think, I wonder how worried she is about me. We were pretty close being only 2 years apart. She was my first best friend and helped guide me on how to get a job and what to do in a job interview.

"Tell me more about your sister." His voice was soothing as he pressed a kiss on my shoulder.

**France, Paris, 1890s**

"You are so pure and noble yet so stubborn." Arthur told me as we held hands across the table. It has been awhile since I've made my decision to stay here in the 1890s. As much as I'll miss my friends and family I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I had said goodbye to Arthur. It didn't mean that it wasn't painful, it was sometimes. But a love like this, a love like ours wasn't meant to be thrown away.

Today for the whole day was date day. He had made sure that I was free from breakfast till dinner before taking me out of the mansion. Right now we were having brunch at the cafe near the bakers where we reunited Madame Colette's dog to her.

"As much as I love you, there are some dishes that taste better with tea than coffee."

"But tea doesn't have the same spike as coffee dear Michiru."

"Aren't you supposed to be British and one of your glorified staples is tea?"

"Now, now, haven't I proven that I'm the exception to several mores?"

"Or Theo was right in saying that you are a caffeine addict."

"But it gives me so much energy." He then looked at me suggestively.

"Your orders Monsieur et Mademoiselle."

"Oh thank you." We both reluctantly let go to allow space for our food and drinks to be placed on the table. Taking a bite out of his scrambled eggs I laughed as I only saw Arthur gave a small smile.

"Still not as good as yours or Sebastian's."

"That's probably your bias speaking."

"Even then, you're not denying it."

We finished our brunch before heading out for a stroll, our hands intertwined. I didn't know how long time passed before we found ourselves in front of a bookshop with their latest books out on display.

The book that caught my eye was on the latest trends in dressmaking.

"Something caught your eye love?" I felt myself smile at the thoughtfulness of his voice. I leaned back with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Maybe"

I miss you Mai, my little sister.

My hands browsed through the pages of the dressmaking book as I was taking a break from my work. I couldn't thoroughly appreciate it as Mai can. She was a gifted designer and seamstress. Like Arthur, my area was in writing.

"Missing someone?" I heard him say as he placed a cup of coffee and a cup of tea in front of us as he sat beside me on his bedroom couch.

"Maybe I'm browsing for a new hobby."

"Nonsense, in all my time I've held your hands, there's not much scarring from needles in any of them. Which means that Sebastian still does most of the mending and needlework necessary for us. Additionally, your beautiful eyes are glazed over whenever you open another page and you turn to another page too quickly for you to sufficiently absorb information-"

"Okay you caught me." I couldn't help but smile as I placed the book on my lap and lean in to his body.

"I miss my little sister."

"What's her name?"

"Mai, and she's a gifted fashion designer-you do know what that is right?"

"Yes, I'm not that unfamiliar with some of your modern terms."

"Just checking." I placed a kiss on his cheek near his mouth and just above his beauty mark.

"Tell me more about her."

"She was my first best friend, and sometimes I wonder how she is. I know her well enough that she's not going to be happy with a desk job. She would rather be the one picking fabrics, sketching the designs and stay up late sewing all night. If it weren't for sewing machines and thimbles, her fingertips would have so many pricks." I felt my fingers flip through another page showing a design that reminded me of a cocktail dress that Mai once designed for me when I got my first promotion.

"What is she like?"

"She's similar to me. Maybe just a little bit more sarcastic. Maybe a little bit naive sometimes."

"My dear, you too were pretty naive in your first few days here."

"I was scared, I was just starting to understand time travel, my mind was stressed out enough. And then comes the new plot twist of everyone except Sebastian being a vampire." I felt him stiffen and his embrace became tighter.

"I'm sorry I scared you that night."

"Arthur, its okay. I've forgiven you already." I placed the book on the table and immersed myself in his embrace as I return one of my own.

"We all make mistakes, I bet you didn't have a good impression of me either."

"You were just being paranoid, I actively scared you."

"And I've let it go. My love I chose to be with you." I pressed a kiss on his neck. The same area that I first bit him the first night in the kitchen.

"Arthur, I love you. I need you now-" he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rough, but tender yet passionate.

_Please forgive me, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness _.

I got the message my love. I'm yours and I've already forgiven you.

**Japan, Sengoku Jidai, 1520s**

**Azuchi castle in the grand hall. **

Another meeting between the two sides were held at Azuchi castle. There was less tension than usual because the side of Uesugi-Takeda had saved Mitsunari from being swarmed to death by women. At this point everyone had an idea that Mai and Sasuke were from the future. Whether everyone believed that was another story.

"There is something I would like to share with you two." Sasuke told them as they were having dinner.

"I may have found a way to create wormholes and allow us to time travel."

"Really?! Sasuke that's wonderful."

"I hope you're not planning on leaving me so soon Mai."

"No, but what if I want you to meet my family?"

"Anyway Mai, I'm still in the developing stages but I may have a lead."

"What stage are you talking about Sasuke?" Kenshin overheard feeling a bit left out.

"Its the stage of the hidden project Kenshin."

"You told him?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes he knows, he's my employer and I can't avoid some personal things with him."

**France, Paris, 1890s **

**Le Comte's mansion.**

Dinner had just been served and surprisingly everyone but Shakespeare is present at the table. Adjacent to my left was Le Comte and to my right was Arthur and across was Leonardo Da Vinci. The evening was normal, Arthur being Arthur was teasing Isaac together with Dazai; Wolfgang Mozart asking said duo to lower the volume and Napoleon and Jean were speaking in hushed tones.

Then there was a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder. It was so loud that everyone winced.

"Bloody hell." Isaac cursed. Soon I noticed that Le Comte and Leo stiffened.

"It seems we have additional guests with us tonight."

"Old friend, let us first determine if they mean any harm before letting them in your mansion."

"Allow me to accompany you Monsieur Le comte and Master Leonardo".

Outside lay two men and a woman. One of the men was in an all green ninja attire while the other was in a black and white armor.

But something was familiar about that woman. When she looked up a bit disoriented I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared through the window.

"Mai?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

I can't believe these two tried to go through a wormhole Sasuke created without me. Sasuke since that dinner had kept Nobunaga and I informed of his progress. It came to the point where he was able to successfully make one. But had not yet been able to actually venture into one yet.

"I can't know for sure if my calculations are correct until I know what period is in the other side. Which is why I need to venture it on my own."

"You will do no such thing. I'm coming with you."

"With all due respect Lord Nobunaga it could be dangerous."

"And you need someone to help you. As far as the records are concerned, I am already dead and it is Hideyoshi who has officially taken my place. We have already solved the initial anomaly."

"And leave me here all alone?" I arrived at the scene on time.

"Mai-"

"I'm going with you two. Nobunaga how dare you-"

"Its for your safety."

"And what if you don't come back?" And with that, they reluctantly allowed me to go with them, bringing my handbag and bearsace in case I never got to return to the Sengoku era.

The three of us all fell onto the ground. It wasn't cement but rather well manicured lawn grass. I looked up and in front of us was a huge mansion. Hmm I don't remember being here. I wonder what part of Japan is this?

"Mai, are you okay?"

"Just a few knee bruises but I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I don't know Mai" Sasuke said as he briefly cleaned his glasses "but I don't think we are in Japan anymore."

"You guessed right sir." A new voice joined us and we looked towards the man in a tuxedo. Beside him were two men, one in a beige suit and the other with a brown jacket. The latter two had gold eyes.

"Lady and Gentlemen you are in 1890s Paris France, I am Sebastian and this is Le Comte de Saint Germain and his friend Leonardo. We mean no harm if you do not mean us any harm." Sebastian the butler spoke to us in our native Japanese. But now having heard that we are in Paris, France in a different time period, I struggled to remember some of the French lessons Michiru had taught me. Sasuke brushed out the dirt from his clothes and fixed his glasses.

"I'm Sasuke Sarutobi, these are my friends Mai Misuzaki and Nobunaga Oda. This is going to seem strange but we were conducting an experiment from our time on creating and controlling wormholes. I may have miscalculated seeing that we're in this period and you've probably seen the three of us fall out of it." Really Sasuke? That's what you choose to tell them? Would they even believe us? Sasuke you better be thankful Nobunaga doesn't know english yet or he may have questioned why you've revealed that to a bunch of strangers.

"Wait Misuzaki?" The man known as Comte de Saint Germain asked me.

"Your last name is Misuzaki?"

"Yes Monsieur it is."

"By any chance are you related to Michiru Misuzaki?" My eyes widened. Wait…

"How do you know her?"

"MAI IS THAT YOU!?" A voice I could never have forgotten. I may not be a scientific genius but I know deep in my heart, it's her. Michiru my older sister.

"MICHIRU!"

XxxxxxxX

Everyone stood back as the two girls embraced each other and were reunited. After verifying that neither Sasuke or Nobunaga meant any harm they were introduced and welcomed in the Mansion with Sebastian and Sasuke serving as Nobunaga's interpreters.

One of the first people they were introduced to was Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Little Sis, this is my boyfriend Arthur."

"Ah so this is Mai, the up and coming fashion designer. Your sister has been telling me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope, otherwise my designs are no longer for free." He laughs as he shook her hand. Feeling a bit jealous Nobunaga places an arm around Mai's waist.

"I'm Nobunaga Oda, Mai's boyfriend." Sasuke translated to sir Arthur which just made the latter laughed.

"Don't worry chap, I'm more interested in Michiru. You don't have to worry about me stealing her from you." After Sasuke translated it to Nobunaga, he relaxed but didn't let go just in case.

The three were soon introduced to the rest of the Mansion's residents and were surprisingly receptive to the idea that nearly all of them were vampires.

What was getting used to was having another historical fanboy in the form of Sasuke Sarutobi. The moment Sasuke was introduced formally to Da Vinci and Isaac Newton, he nearly died of a nerdgasm.

"I'd never thought that we would go to the extent of nearly controlling wormholes using my work."

"Oh but sir Isaac its wonderful here let me tell you everything I know. Maybe you and Sir Da Vinci could give me an insight." At this Leonardo chuckled.

"Well it had been awhile since we've found someone else who is as enthusiastic in the subject as we are." It turns out for Isaac to get out of his shell all you need was a fanboy in the form of a post grad quantum physicist. He found some enjoyment over annoying Arthur and Dazai whenever he and Sasuke would be deep in conversation about Quantum physics and the possible mechanics of time travel and wormholes.

The sisters Misuzaki shared their respective love stories to each other and were now laughing at how their parents would probably react where they've ended up.

"Does it hurt though?"

"You mean the fangs and the blood sucking?"

"Yes."

"Only at first. Its almost like being pricked by a needle. But after the pain, it is SO good."

"But what happens when you're on your period?"

"...I'm not sure but now you've just given me a few ideas."

They both laughed as they head towards the parlor. To the surprise of nearly everyone except for Mai, Nobunaga was able to learn both French and English at a rapid pace and soon didn't need the help of Sebastian, Sasuke, Dazai, Mai or Michiru to talk with the other residents of the mansion. What was a buzz in the air was a match between the boyfriends of the Misuzaki sisters. After learning about Mai and Nobunaga's romance that was facilitated by the Go board game, Arthur wanted to try his luck and beat him.

"How generous of you to give me the first move Nobu."

"It wouldn't be fair for a beginner not to have it Arthur."

What was funny was that unlike whenever Arthur played with Isaac wherein the matches were usually unexpectedly short. Arthur and Nobunaga's game had started at about 3 in the afternoon and was forced to be abandoned when dinnertime came around.

"Geez by the way they taunt each other during the game, you would think that it is them who are the bantering couple and not them being boyfriends of the Misuzaki sisters." Muttered Theo as he took his place beside Vincent.

"Theo, be nice to them. I'm sure its just a friendly competition."

Then one day a little too soon, Isaac, Sasuke and Leo had found the solution for controlling the wormholes and it was time for the trio to say goodbye.

"The good news, is that we also know now how to control it and open it at almost anytime." Sasuke said with a smile as they told everyone of their progress.

Sebastian then went up to him "If that's the case then please get me Date Masamune's Autograph."

"Akhiko, why don't you ask him yourself? Isaac and Leo knows how to do it."

"I'm not sure if _the _Date Masamune is willing to share his culinary insights and recipes with me." At this Nobunaga laughed.

"Don't worry Akhiko, he's more than happy to have someone who shares his interest in food."

"Yes who knows maybe even Kenshin will share his taste for pickled plums." Sasuke added with a small but wry smile.

Of course the sisters were reluctant to say good bye.

"Maybe I should be the one visiting you. Its been awhile since I've had a Japanese history lesson."

"Well you've got a couple of guys who know the weird science behind it so its not impossible now." They gave each other a last heartfelt hug.

"I can't wait for our next match Nobu"

"Haha neither can I Arthur."

It was only after the wormhole closed and the three were no longer in the Mansion's grounds that Michiru realized that Mai forgot her copy of the hottest warlords in Japan. And in her bag, Mai realized that she had brought along the dressmaking book instead of her magazine.

They're going to see each other soon.

If its bad I'm sorry ✌. So do you think I should continue this when I'm not busy? Also if yes who should join Arthur and Michiru in going to Sengoku Japan?

Much love

SapphireGauntlet


End file.
